


Fulfilling Your Needs

by unmeshed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Top Louis, but harrys also very soft and louis is so caring so not entirely i guess??, i was gonna say this is complete and utter filth if im honest, nothing hardcore though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeshed/pseuds/unmeshed
Summary: “You want to be messy, baby? Filled with Daddy’s come? So much that you can barely hold it all in?"Harry nods softly and Louis leans in to kiss him on the lips with a smile. “Want Daddy to plug you up after? Keep it inside of you all day?"“Lou,” Harry whines, softly rubbing himself against his boyfriend, biting down on Louis’ bottom lip before he deepens the kiss, sneaking his tongue inside.Louis’ll be damned if he can’t make Harry’s dreams come true.orLouis buys Harry an ejaculating dildo because Harry wants to feel full.





	Fulfilling Your Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from but in the end I was super excited to write this, hope you enjoy!

“Lou, _please—“_

“Say it baby, let me hear you,” Louis encourages his boyfriend, rocking into him at a harder pace, nails digging into Harry's sides—sure to make a mark.

They’re laying on their sides, the mattress soft and comfortable beneath them. Louis’ spooning Harry from behind, their legs entangled as Louis rocks into the heat of Harry’s tight hole at a slow pace.

Harry mutters something under his breath, his face covered by his beautiful brown curls. His cheeks are a lovely shade of pink— is he blushing? Harry’s pushing back onto Louis’ cock, writhing and whining, begging for it and yet he’s blushing at whatever he just mumbled.

“Louder kitten, Daddy didn’t quite catch that,”

“ _Mhng,_ Daddy— I-I,”

They’re engulfed by each other, the soft golden morning light coming in through the curtains. Everything about the moment is intimate, and Louis’ come to appreciate early mornings because of Harry’s need to be fucked first thing when they wake up on most days, sometimes waking Louis up with his lips wrapped around Louis’ dick, slowly swallowing up his entire length and making Louis come while he’s still half asleep.

Harry’s covered in a sheen of sweat and Louis isn’t much better off, running his hand through Harry’s curls hanging over his forehead, littering kisses along the back of his boyfriend’s neck as encouragement.

“I— _please,_ ” Harry whines, soft and unsure. “ _P-Please_ fill me up Daddy,”

Well, that’s new. Louis can’t say he doesn’t like it though. _Fuck_ , the thought of filling Harry up with his come, watching it dribble out after. Louis has never been more turned on and in love with his beautiful boy.

“You want me to come inside you, baby?” Louis fastens his pace, grabbing a hold of Harry’s leg so he can thrust into him harder.

“Want Daddy to fill you up and eat you out after?” He whispers, leaving a sloppy kiss right behind Harry’s ear, knowing it drives him insane. 

Harry’s so close, pushing back onto Louis’ cock while simultaneously trying to rub his own against the sheets for any friction he can get, precome leaking out of his slit. Louis expects him to nod vigorously, knowing how much he loves to be eaten out as prep but instead Harry hides his face in the pillow.

He’s a little surprised, but he’ll ask Harry about it later. What’s more important now is making his boy come.

“ _Fuck_ , kitten, you’re so tight,” Louis moans, picking up the pace now, slamming into Harry with all he can, making sure he’s hitting his prostate every time.

Harry’s moaning these soft little _ahh’s_ that drive Louis wild, almost getting to his release. “You’re such a good boy, _fuck—_ ” Louis groans, he’s _so_ close. “You can come baby, Daddy’s gonna fill you up,”

That does it for Harry, his movements stuttering as he gets his release, coming all over their recently washed sheets. “Lou, Lou— _Daddy,_ ” He begs, tightening up around Louis, needing to be filled, begging for it.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good, _ah_ —“ Louis cries out and comes not even a minute after his boyfriend, thick ropes of come filling Harry’s tight hole.

He starts to pull out once he’s softened but Harry grabs his arm to stop him, shaking his head, hiding behind his curls. “Wanna feel full,” He mumbles and Louis leans in to kiss Harry on his temple, “Okay baby, I’m here.” Louis whispers and stays inside Harry, running his fingers through his hair and presses soft kisses from his temple to his shoulder.

 

—

 

“Wanna talk about it, Haz?”

It’s about half an hour later and Louis’ cleaned both of them up with a wet cloth and made sure that Harry drank an entire glass of water — something _he_ actually taught Louis, making sure they’re hydrated afterwards, _especially_ when Harry goes into subspace. Sometimes Louis will even feed him fruits, strawberries and raspberries, but Harry doesn’t seem to need those today. 

“Mhm?” Harry replies absentmindedly, tapping away on his phone, probably replying to e-mails or texting Jeff about his upcoming album.

“You wanting me to come inside you,” Louis states, putting on a pair of cleanboxer briefs before joining Harry back in bed.

“Oh,” Harry says and instead of putting his phone away he actually seems to get more focused on it, not looking at Louis while his cheeks become more pink again, feeling flushed. 

Obviously Harry’s embarrassed, which is something entirely new between them. They’ve never been shy about sex or what they’re into, exploring their kinks together. Harry’s never been ashamed of calling him Daddy or liking to be called things such as _kitten_ and _princess_ and their sex life is anything but vanilla, or so to speak. 

“Look at me,” Louis speaks sternly and Harry puts his phone down, lifting his beautiful green eyes at Louis, shaded beneath his long eyelashes. “You didn’t want me to pull out,” He says, curious as to why that is.

Harry shuffles a little, laying down so he can rest his head on top of Louis’ chest and presumably not face his boyfriend while still being close nonetheless. Louis is okay with that, he just wants Harry to be comfortable.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Louis assures him. “I liked it.”

A minute passes by with Harry not saying anything, running his finger along Louis’ collarbone and his _It Is What It Is_ tattoo. Louis presses a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head, smiling softly.

“I saw a video awhile back,” Harry starts, looking his boyfriend in the eye now and Louis gives him his full attention, nodding to encourage him to continue.

“There was this guy fucking himself with a dildo—but, it produced come? —A lot of it,” He’s completely flustered again, playing with his hands. “And I know it’s not— real people can’t come that much, I know that and it’s not like _you’re_ not enough—“ Harry’s fumbling over his words now. “but— I can’t stop thinking about it, Lou.”

A come producing dildo? Louis chuckles kindly, lifting up Harry’s chin. He can’t believe that’s what Harry was embarrassed about, wanting to be filled with so much come— more than Louis can give him. _Fuck_ , the thought alone makes his dick stir in his boxers.

“You want to be messy, baby? Filled with Daddy’s come? So much that you can barely hold it all in?”

Harry nods softly and Louis leans in to kiss him on the lips with a smile. “Want Daddy to plug you up after? Keep it inside of you all day?”

“ _Lou,”_ Harry whines, softly rubbing himself against his boyfriend, biting down on Louis’ bottom lip before he deepens the kiss, sneaking his tongue inside.

Louis’ll be damned if he can’t make Harry’s dreams come true.

  

—

 

It’s a couple of weeks later when a package gets delivered to their house, Louis has a smirk on his face as he signs for it, the delivery guy completely unknown of what is inside the brown box. He goes to the kitchen and gets out a pair of scissors to open the box, revealing the contents inside.

He pulls out the glittery pink dildo first, its length and girth about the same size as Louis’ own cock. He’d found a website that did complete custom ones, from colour to size and everything else you might think of. People come up with the craziest ideas, as Louis had seen on the website, browsing through photos of custom dildos that looked like tentacles or even dragon’s cocks. He didn’t think that’s what Harry wanted, it was just about the ejaculating part of it all, so he’d gone with a realistic one — the pink glitter was just for Harry’s aesthetic really, like most of his other pink toys.

There’s also a tube that connects to the dildo and a bottle of pearly white lube that’s supposed to be used as the dildo’s come. Lastly he pulls out a syringe that Louis quickly realises can be attached to the tube and is how he gets the fake come inside of the dildo and eventually squirt out of the slit.

Harry’s not home yet, which Louis is grateful for because he wants this to be a surprise. They haven’t talked about the whole thing since Harry confessed to liking it and honestly? Louis can’t wait to see his kitten’s face when he shows him his new toy and what Louis plans to do to him with it.

 

—

 

Harry’s happy and content, snuggled up in Louis’ lap on the couch while they’re watching yet another rerun of Friends, it’s the episode in Barbados where Phoebe gets proposed to and it makes him laugh every time. 

Louis’ hand has been on his thigh the entire time, laughing at something on screen every now and then but his hand has moved up in the last ten minutes, grazing over the outline of Harry’s hardening dick, his thumb pressing down slightly, making Harry gasp out a moan. “ _Daddy,_ ” He whines, hiding his face in Louis’ neck, hips bucking into the touch.

“What’s that, kitten? Want Daddy to stop?”

Harry shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Louis’ exposed collar bone where his shirt has slid off his shoulder a bit. It’s Harry's shirt, actually, which is too big on him but Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t love Louis wearing his things, just as much as he loves wearing Louis’ clothes.

“Wanna join me upstairs, then? I’ve got a surprise for you,”  
  
“Is your cock the surprise?” Harry jokes, making Louis laugh and kiss him on the mouth for a quick second.

“ _No_ ,” Louis drawls, a sparkle in his eyes as he looks at his boyfriend. Now Harry’s curious. A surprise? For him?

Louis takes him by the hand and leads him upstairs, it’s going much slower than Louis’ anticipated since Harry can’t keep his hands off of him, constantly stopping them in their tracks to either pull Louis against him, kissing him and immediately slipping his tongue inside, hungry for what’s to come, even if he doesn’t know what surprise Louis has in mind for him.

Louis laughs while breaking it off every time until they’re at the top of the stairs, cupping Harry’s face in his hands before kissing him softly. “Close your eyes, baby,” Harry does as told, having complete trust in Louis.

Anticipation is building in his stomach, holding onto Louis’ hand as his boyfriend leads the way to their bedroom, socked feet shuffling on the wooden floorboards of their home. 

“Okay you can open them,” Louis whispers into his ear and Harry can feel him pressed against his back now. He opens his eyes and blinks a few times before noticing the pink dildo in the middle of their bed.

At first it doesn’t look like anything special, he has a few pink dildo’s in different sizes and shapes, vibrating or not. But when he moves closer he not only notices that it’s glittery as well, there’s a tube and syringe attached to it and when he turns around to look at Louis, he’s standing in the doorway with a smile on his face, a bottle of some creamy liquid in his hands.  
  
“Remember when you told me about that video a little while ago?”

It immediately clicks in his head. That’s not just any dildo, it’s an ejaculating one. _Fuck_. His dick stirs in his joggers, cheeks turning pink almost immediately. He can’t believe Louis actually went and bought him one. 

“Lou,” He doesn’t know what to say, instead closes the space between them and lets himself be held by him, Louis’ arms wrapping around his waist.

“Wanna make you feel good, kitten,” Louis mutters, kissing the underside of Harry’s chin and down his neck.

“I can’t believe you got one for me,” He’s smiling widely now, fingers digging into Louis’ shoulder as the other kisses every patch of Harry’s skin he can reach while they’re still clothed. 

Louis huffs, lifting his head to look at Harry with the hint of a smirk on his face. “It’s as much for you as it is for me,” He starts, leaning in to kiss Harry filthily, sucking on his bottom lip while he grinds against him, their clothed cocks pressing against each other. “Want to watch you fill yourself up with my come, kitten,” Louis breathes out when he pulls away from the kiss, pushing Harry’s joggers down and letting them fall to the ground.

Harry moans, feeling exposed as he’s standing in front of Louis in just a t-shirt, not having bothered with underwear.

“Get on the bed on all fours,” Louis’ voice shifts slightly, becoming more dark and rough like it always does once they’re in a scene, ready to dominate his submissive. Harry nods quickly, pulling his shirt off before crawling onto the soft material of their pure white sheets that he knows are going to be ruined after this. It doesn’t matter.  

He’s on all fours, pushing his ass out into the air while resting his face on his elbows, getting as comfortable as he can in the position. His cock is as hard as ever, precome dribbling out even though they’ve barely started. He’s been wanting this for so long he’s aching for it, the need for his tight hole to be filled with thick, slippery liquid, feeling it on his insides, practically tasting it.

“Safeword?” Louis asks, his voice soft and kind. Harry can hear him opening the bottle of fake sperm—lube behind him, filling up the syringe.

“Peach, Daddy,” Harry says, wiggling his ass impatiently. When they’d had their first conversation about wanting to be more _adventurous_ with sex, Louis had brought up pain play, such as spanking and Harry’d agreed that he was into it with certain limits, but that he bruised like a peach. Louis certainly did _not_ mind that, and _peach_ had been his safeword ever since. 

“Look at me, baby,”

Harry turned his head to look at Louis, who rested his hand on one of his ass cheeks, kneading Harry’s soft skin before slapping it teasingly. “I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers and when you’re ready you can use the dildo, okay?”

Harry nodded, biting his bottom lip at the way Louis was talking to him, teasing him. 

“Daddy’s gonna sit right here,” Louis explained, sitting down in the sofa chair that was right next to their bed, holding the syringe that was attached to the dildo’s tube. “Watching you fuck your pretty little hole, and when I think you deserve it, I’ll fill you up with my come. How does that sound?” Louis was rubbing himself through his joggers, the fabric tenting up with how hard he was getting from this. “Oh, and you can’t come until I say so, okay?”

He nodded in agreement. “Love you, Lou,” The fact that Harry couldn’t decide when he’d be filled made the entire scene even better, Louis had complete control over him and his orgasm and if he wasn’t already as hard as a rock, dribbling with precome, he’d get even harder.

“Love you baby, whenever you’re ready,” Louis pulled his cock out of his joggers, wrapping his hand around himself while firmly holding the syringe in the other, not taking his eyes off of Harry for one second. 

Harry let out a breath, shuffling around a bit to get comfortable before slipping two of his fingers inside his mouth, slicking them up with spit before rubbing one on his rim. He couldn’t really look at Louis from this position, but he could hear the sound of Louis’ hand moving slowly along his length and he could feel his eyes digging into him, making Harry feel exposed and flustered in the best way possible.

He pushed one finger inside, letting out a soft moan at the feeling and getting used to it before adding a second one almost right after, his breath hitching when he started scissoring himself, feeling the inside of his walls.

Louis’ eyes on him made everything much more intense, every moan and every movement he was aware of his boyfriend watching. Louis was holding himself back, barely touching his own cock because the sight of Harry fingering alone could bring him to release if he wasn’t careful.

When Harry felt he’d prepared himself enough he moved to grab the pink dildo, testing the firmness and how heavy it was in comparison to his other toys for a second. He was about to look on the bed for lube when he realised it was next to Louis on the ground and when they locked eyes Harry could tell by the raised eyebrow Louis gave him that he needed to slick up the dildo another way. 

“Go on, kitten,” Louis urged him on, looking between Harry and the sex toy.

A soft blush crept upon Harry’s cheeks from being put on the spot before wetting his lips and taking the tip of the glittery pink dildo between them. He licked a stripe of spit along the shaft, making sure to give Louis a bit of a show before engulfing the toy’s entire length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down to get it as wet as possible.

“That’s it baby, get it all nice and wet,” Louis spoke, making Harry moan around the pink toy. Once it felt wet enough, Harry pulled off with a pop, making Louis let out an endeared chuckle. He got back into position, using one hand to spread himself and pushing the dildo slowly inside with the other. 

“ _Mhhh_ ,” Harry moaned out at the feeling of being filled with the dildo, its size stretching his walls and making him push back into the feeling. He spread his legs a little further so he was closer to the bed, rubbing his cock that was starting to turn a dark shade of pink from being so aroused against the sheets for any form of friction. 

“Look at you, taking my cock so well,” Louis told him, slowly rubbing his own cock that had spurted out precome, using it as lube when Harry had initially pushed in the pink dildo, a sight so very pretty. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Harry whined, his soft curls starting to stick to the sweat on his forehead. He pushed the dildo’s entire length slowly inside, biting on his fist to stifle a loud moan when he finally hit his prostate.

“Harry,” Louis warned him, “You know Daddy loves to hear your pretty sounds,” He was rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb slowly. 

Harry immediately felt a flash of warmth come over him at Louis’ stern voice, removing his fist from his mouth and letting out a loud moan when he started moving the dildo in and out of him, trying so very hard to hit his prostate every time.

“P-Please Daddy, _please—_ “ Louis smirked at Harry’s begging, he wasn’t even close to giving his boy what he so desperately wanted.

“Tell me baby, what do you need?” Louis moved forward enough so that he could reach his boyfriend, his own cock forgotten so he could take care of Harry. “Hm? Does my baby need to get his hole filled? Do you want to be messy, kitten?”

Harry nodded vigorously, still moving the dildo in and out of his ass, letting out little _ahh’s_ every time he pushed back in. “Yes Daddy, _please,_ ”

“Soon baby, you’re such a good boy for Daddy, aren’t you?” Louis brought his hand to one of Harry’s ass cheeks, playfully smacking it, watching how his soft skin turned red almost immediately.

“I-I’m so close Daddy, _please_ ,” Harry was full on begging now. “Want your come inside me, wanna feel full,”  
  
His words were driving Louis insane with want and need. He looked so beautiful on all fours, legs spread wide and ass on show for Louis only. The pink dildo matched perfectly with how flustered Harry was all over, his cock a slightly darker shade as it was rubbing against the sheets. His boy was so close, but Louis needed him to wait a little more, knowing the orgasm would feel ten times better if held off. “Ah ah,” Louis reprimanded him. “Just a little longer, kitten. You’re almost there.”

Louis got up out of his seat, moving his hand on his cock faster now that he was close to release himself. The contrast of Harry’s exposed body while Louis was still fully clothed apart from his cock that he’d taken out did something to him, standing behind Harry.

He moved his hand from his cock to wrap his fingers around Harry’s hand, helping him push the dildo inside all the way, hitting his prostate. “You’re doing so good baby,” He encouraged Harry in a soft whisper before readying the syringe.

“You can come whenever you want now, kitten,” Louis told him before slowly emptying the pearly white liquid from the syringe into the pink dildo and into Harry’s pretty hole.

Harry threw his head back the minute he felt the liquid oozing into him, he was moaning unabashedly now, letting out soft whines and whimpers. He registered Louis’ hand on him somewhere, but his attention was focused on how the come didn’t seem to stop filling him up, sloshing against his walls and making him feel so _so_ messy. He’d never felt so full, so warm inside.

He felt Louis slowly pulling out the dildo and whimpered in protest. Louis soothed him with soft words before his breath hitched. Harry was too far out of it to realise why until he felt a large amount of come seeping out of him.   
  
“Look at you, _fuck_ baby, you’re filthy,” Louis voice sounded raspy and full of want and Harry never felt prouder. “My beautiful messy boy,” Harry whined softly at the compliment and started rutting his cock against the sheets again, he was so desperate for release and he still felt so full, his walls feeling like they were being stretched so much that half of the come started seeping out of him, not able to stay inside longer.

“Gonna fill you up even more baby,” Louis’ fingers were touching his rim now, pushing some of the come back inside. 

“Mhnng, _Daddy,_ so close,” Harry mumbled, pushing back against Louis’ fingers, loving the rough texture of them against his stretched out rim along with the smooth liquid of the fake come. But instead Louis replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock and slowly started pushing in, letting out a loud moan at the feeling of how Harry felt inside.

“ _Fuck,_ baby, you’re so wet, _”_ With Louis pushing inside, thrusting against Harry’s prostate at a fast pace a little more come was trickling out but Harry had never felt so full of come, covered in the liquid on the inside and out. 

“Gonna keep you so full baby, _fuck_ , Daddy’s so close,” Louis slammed into Harry’s wet hole, chasing his release. “Want me to plug you up after? Keep all that come inside you, mixing together with your Daddy’s?” 

All Harry could do was moan loudly at the thought of being plugged up with all that come and one more thrust of his cock against Harry’s prostate did it for Louis, coming inside of his boyfriend with thick spurts. 

The feeling of Louis’ come mixing with the rest, his cock thrusting into his walls made tears prickle in Harry’s eyes and he was coming all over the sheets beneath him, making even more of a mess.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” He whimpered, pushing back onto Louis, his orgasm feeling endless as his whole body started shaking from release.

He started to slip into subspace, the bedsheets feeling like a layer of clouds. He felt sleepy, so very content and happy as he slumped down, covered in come. He whined softly, sniffling when he felt more come dribble out but distantly heard Louis’ voice. “Such a good boy, baby. Don’t worry, Daddy’s going to plug you up now so you can feel full, keep you nice and wet inside, okay?”  
  
All Harry could do in his current state was softly nod to let his Daddy know that’s all he needed before feeling the cold metal of his favourite plug against his rim, keeping all of the come inside — making him feel warm and full.

 

—

 

“Harry, baby, you need to drink some water,” Harry started to come back, hearing Louis whispering softly to him. He had no idea how long he’d been under, subspace always feeling like a large fluffy cloud engulfing him with warmth.

Slowly his surroundings started to come back to him, Louis lying on his back on their bed, holding Harry tightly against his body, Harry’s head resting on his stomach. Louis had cleaned them up as much as he could, not being able to leave Harry while he was in subspace. He’d taken a wet cloth to clean Harry’s stomach and push the messy sheets off the bed, covering them in a thin blanket.

“Are you with me, baby?” Harry nodded softly, not ready to open his eyes or drink water just yet, he needed a few more minutes. Realization hit him when he shifted a little, feeling his plug rub against his prostate which erupted a quiet moan out of him, and even more so, feeling how wet and sticky he was still inside. He let out a soft breath, snuggling as close against Louis as possible.

“You were so good, baby, so beautiful,” Louis was pressing soft kisses to Harry’s forehead, playing with his curls to let him know he was there for him until he was ready to come back from subspace.  

“My beautiful messy baby, so full,” Harry smiled at Louis’ words, nodding softly. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think and kudos if you liked it!
> 
> You can also find me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/pupharold).


End file.
